


California Dreamin'

by skywaterblue



Category: West Wing
Genre: American Politics, California, Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Gen, Politics, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: The West Wing, Cathy, <i>all my bags are packed, i'm ready to go</i></p><p>What happens to Cathy, Daisy and Mandy? Awesome things. That's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Dreamin'

In the days after the shooting at Rosslyn, Mandy Hampton resigns. Daisy goes with her, of course, but before she does they do lunch. Daisy insists, despite how busy Cathy is keeping Communications running with Sam out and Mandy gone.

"Of course, I'd follow Mandy anywhere, but - I trust her judgment. No job's worth being shot at... not even the White House. And she knows that."

"Sam'll never leave." Cathy states. For kindness's sake, her sentence is clipped off - though she thinks of the hours her boss has spent by Josh Lyman's bed that Mandy hasn't spent. It must be easier for Mandy to leave in those circumstances.

But because Daisy understands the code of ethos, she doesn't say anything about her boss and Mandy's ex. Instead she says, "You're not tied to him. Come with us. Mandy and I have an offer for the California gubernatorial race. You could be an asset and if Tillman wins..." Daisy shrugs.

Cathy thinks about her mother, getting older all by herself in that apartment in Oakland. She thinks about sixteen hour days. She thinks about Sacramento weather and tries not to think about the fact the air conditioning in her ancient apartment never works. She watches Daisy gloop up some melting yogurt in the humid DC summer. She pokes at her own wilting Caesar salad with the slightly sour dressing and tries not to think about fresh California produce bought at the Berkeley Bowl and foggy nights clouding the Bay.

"You think Mandy'd really take me on?"

Daisy looks up, surprised. "Of course."

It turns out to be a tougher fight than anticipated. It turns out to be the hardest job Cathy's ever worked in a fifteen year career in professional politics. Californians aren't quite as ready for a Latino Governor as they claim - but wasn't that always the way? They win anyway.

And when she and Daisy pile into Mandy's convertible and speed down the 101 with the top down for a day on the beach, she regrets nothing at all and laughs. She's come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Cathy is Sam's assistant, an Asian woman played by an actress of Japanese descent. She disappears along with Mandy after the end of Season One. Daisy is Mandy Hampton's assistant, a black woman, who also leaves the show. I thought this prompt was an awesome opportunity for the three to team up.
> 
> Gabriel 'Gabe' Tillman is the West Wing's Governor of California - I thought we never saw him, but apparently he does show up in a Season Six episode. I always thought he was a Latino based on 'Gabe' being his given name, but apparently not. (Ah, but this is a canon where Martin Sheen is playing a New Hampshire land scion and Matt Santos is the first Latino President. So yeah.)


End file.
